You Are The Moon
by fancykidx
Summary: The stars referred to him as Kurt. Blaine/moon!Kurt AU.


**I... don't know what this is. I'm so fascinated by the idea of Kurt being the moon, though, and this came out of me procrastinating studying for my French final. Not my best, but... hopefully someone enjoys it?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, nor do I own the characters of Kurt or Blaine. All characters belong to those who created them. Furthermore, I also don't own the song "You Are The Moon" by The Hush Sound, who's lyrics appear here.****

****/

You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear  
>It floods the sky and blurs the darkness like a chandelier<br>All the light that you possess is skewed by lakes and seas  
>The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe<p>

/

Blaine was fascinated by the night sky. Every night when his family went to bed, Blaine would carefully make his way down the staircase and out the back door to a comfortable patch of grass in his backyard. Surrounded by the sound of silence permeated only by the steady _crick,__crick,__crick_ of grasshoppers, Blaine would observe the vast darkness hovering out of reach of his body. The stars, with whom he became friendly, would dance for him, preening under the attention he was so willing to give them. Eagerly, they twinkled and shone, each attempting to catch his eye. It amused Blaine, and he often spent hours on end engaging them in conversation and praising them for their beauty.

Yet their youthful charm was nothing in comparison to the elegant grace of the moon. For all of the time Blaine spent admiring the stars, he would spend even more time silently observing the moon. The stars referred to him as Kurt; Blaine felt it was fitting that such a lovely being had such a lovely name. While the stars twirled away in the sky, Kurt would quietly keep still, watching the stars with a forlorn longing. Occasionally, the stars would call out to him to dance with them; each time, Kurt would shake his head, looking downcast.

One night, after hearing Kurt decline the stars' invitation for a second time, Blaine asked, "Kurt, why do you look so sad and lonely all of the time?"

Kurt regarded Blaine carefully for a moment before replying, "I'm not like the stars; I don't shine as magnificently. I am too big, so I can't dance as gracefully. I am not beautiful enough to compare."

Blaine was shocked; indignantly, he replied, "But you are my favorite part about the sky! You don't see yourself clearly."

Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes slightly. "The stars are much more beautiful than I am; even the sun, the most beautiful of all the stars, is able to stay in the sky and be visible during the day. I only emerge at night, emerging carefully from the shadows of the night. Their subtle grace heavily outweighs the heavy weight I carry."

Blaine shook his head, refusing to listen. "I will show you your beauty, Kurt. You need to see yourself as the divine being that you are."

/

The first night, Blaine took his usual spot in his backyard as he waited patiently for Kurt to arrive. The stars danced for him once again, but although he indulged them with compliments, he was distracted.

Finally, when Kurt arrived, Blaine called out to him. "What is it, Blaine?" Kurt replied, smiling kindly at the dark haired boy.

"I have created a list of reasons why you are beautiful," Blaine said. "I have been working on it all day. I even had my older sister help me. She thinks you're beautiful, as well. The first reason we were able to come up with is your subtle, calm beauty. Every time you appear, you flood the sky with your magnificence and elegance. You help get rid of the darkness. The second reason is your tremendous size; you capture the attention of anyone that even glances upwards. Finally, you are modest. You do not attempt to catch anyone's eye like the stars do; your beauty manages to do it all on its own."

Kurt was shaking his head before Blaine had even finished. "I do not flood the sky with magnificence and elegance; the stars do that better with their dazzling light and gleaming personalities. They get rid of the darkness all on their own; I simply sit back and observe. My size is one of my worst attributes; it makes me clumsy and ungraceful, so that I have to stay in place so as not to disturb the stars' dancing. I don't capture anyone's attention, because I am not beautiful. The stars are the ones that are captivating; I simply observe."

Blaine sighed, putting his list down dejectedly. "Don't worry, Kurt; I'll help you see how beautiful you are. I promise."

/

The second night, Blaine arrived earlier than usual. As the stars appeared one by one, Toby called out to them. "Please, help me to show Kurt his beauty," he pleaded. "I need him to believe that he is as elegant as all of you."

The stars happily agreed, because they didn't like seeing their friend, the moon, so upset. Therefore, when Kurt finally appeared, smiling happily at the sight of the young boy, Blaine happily stated, "Hello, moon! I have talked to the stars, and they all agree with me; you are beautiful. We are all here right now to prove this to you."

One by one, the stars approached Kurt and attempted to convince him with their words. Although each of the dozens of stars tried, each time, Kurt would shake his head and reply, "you are small, and you shine brighter than I do, and you are much more agile in your dancing than I am. I am not beautiful; you are."

After the last star fluttered away, Kurt turned to Blaine, his expression gloomy. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, sweetheart, but I am not beautiful. You cannot convince me of something that is not true."

Blaine's expression fell as he heard this. "Kurt, you are the most beautiful thing in this night sky. I will prove it to you, I promise!"

/

The third night, Blaine appeared much earlier than he normally did. The stars saw him and eagerly began dancing for him, attempting to captivate him; however, Blaine did not notice at all.

They watched as Blaine set up a mirror next to him, facing it up toward the blackened sky, before sitting down and waiting for Kurt with a determined look on his face. There was silence as the stars, puzzled as to what was going to happen, waited along with Blaine.

Finally, the light from the moon began to appear from the shadows. The stars smiled happily as their friend began to join them, but their joyful faces turned to ones of astonishment and wonder as the sky was suddenly filled with light from Kurt; the mirror, which Blaine had faced toward the moon's usual spot of arrival, was magnifying the light in a way that immersed the stars and sky in its brilliant, ethereal glow.

Once Kurt had fully appeared, he regarded the light around him with curiosity and wonder; turning to "Blaine," the moon asked, "what are you doing?"

Blaine smiled, replying, "Kurt, do you see your light? Do you see your brilliance? This is what I see every time I see you in the sky. You bathe everything with your glow; your magnitude is impressive, and everyone who sees you cannot take their eyes off of you. You are beautiful; so beautiful that sometimes it hurts to look at you. But I set this mirror up here, so that you can see your beauty every moment that you rise. You deserve to feel beautiful, because you are beautiful."

Kurt, stunned by the fact that he was the cause of all of the beauty around him, moved closer to the mirror, observing himself. "You are beautiful," Blaine repeated, watching Kurt carefully. _You__have__to__believe__it._

And when Kurt looked in the mirror – saw his dazzling glow, the stars dancing around him reflecting his own light back on himself – he began to believe it himself.

/

I will bring a mirror, so perfect, so exact  
>So precise and so pristine: a perfect pane of glass<br>I will set the mirror up to face the blackened sky  
>You will see your beauty every moment that you rise<p> 


End file.
